


In Another Life

by Jakkiisukaru



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkiisukaru/pseuds/Jakkiisukaru
Summary: David was once human. You cannot be immortal without once being mortal, right? Yet with mortality comes fragile little things. Of loved ones and cherished memories, but time is unforgiving. It will swallow such simpler moments into fragmented images, burying it deep down inside to be forgotten. Or can it? Can David truly put his past behind when a familiar face greets him once again?AU where Max is not the head honcho and Star and Laddie are not present. Causing the plot of the movie to unravel in a completely different direction because of it. Sill, is Michael really meant to be a killer?
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

"A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, platonic relationships, comfort, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, compatibility and trust."

###### 

_  
Blood dripped, splattering onto the floor to join the pooling mess of discarded limbs and broken figures. The air around smelled rotten, burnt, suffocating. What was once familiar, homely, now fragmented and foreign… lost._

_Wood groaned under the heated pressure. A warning sign that time was up, but then again, time had never been kind. Never offering enough. A hand, the devil himself walking from hazy shadows, guided the confusion away with lazy strides. The demon whispering promises, admiration, but it did nothing for the broken memories... the loss._

_Age never washed away the regret. It only swallowed it up to bury deep inside, hidden away but never forgotten. No, there was no escaping what was once normality and happiness of blue eyes and untamed brown hair. Of wide smiles and deep laughter… of death._

_Change. Everything else can change. People, food, buildings, lingo, clothes, cars, and the scenery itself. It’s only natural for things to evolve over time, but nothing can change what was done so many years ago. How those bright eyes filled with life became dull and unmoving within a monsters embrace. A glassy reflection of a soul that is no longer. Where did it go if anywhere? Did it ever truly depart or linger to haunt… to torment?_

_Blood. Death. Screams. A natural element among this path chosen. A tune that can’t be missed but instead danced to like a bloody ballet. Beautiful yet a broken mess twisting and bowing. The rhythm of a dying heartbeat among crashing waves. The taste refreshing, sweet, yet… tainted._

_Love, sex, and sweet words. The embrace of arms, the feel of trailing kisses and warmth offering a semblance of humanity. It all came and went through the years. Never quite the same, never quite right. Their forgotten faces disappearing with time like faceless mannequins, unlike those blue eyes and lips that haunt dreams. They could hardly hold a candle to the voice lingering within these depths. To the things held in an iron grip baring down in an empty chest no longer holding a beat._

_No, there will only be you._

**Just you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot honestly tell you where this idea first surfaced. A lot of things have played a role from music to other fanfiction works, and at this time I'm not sure how the ending will go. I guess you can say that I just want a crack at it. I'd like to see where my own style will take this simple premise of soulmates and what it will do to the movie we all know and love. 
> 
> This is my first attempt to writing a story that's not OC related. It will instead be through the perspective of David and Michael, so feedback is always appreciated. Either way, I hope it's an enjoyable rollercoaster.


	2. Something More

### Chapter One: Something More

###### 

“David.” A voice called out to him, not demanding but questioning. With an intake of nicotine, the blond turned toward the sound just as smoke wafted away, dancing among the cool night breeze.

Dwayne greeted him, ever the stoic but comfortable companion at his side. The slightest look of concern swimming within those dark depths. It almost made David chuckle, almost. It wasn’t often such considerate emotions fell upon him. It hardly ever called for it.

David turned back to the noisy boardwalk while taking another hit, letting the burning sensation in his lungs spread before releasing it. “I’m fine.”

The vampire at his side didn’t comment further, knowing better to not pester. Instead, he faced the growing crowd with his leader, taking in the bustling people and burnt smell of carnival food. If David wanted to express his thoughts, Dwayne knew he would.

“Tonight is different.” David’s words lingered for a moment as if letting it form into an open thought, questioning Dwayne if he felt the same without directly doing so.

“I can feel it too.” The feeling was not unfamiliar. Dwayne had felt it twice in his undead life since Marko and Paul. It only meant one thing.

David dropped his cigarette and stepped out the remaining embers. "The pull is stronger than usual." Saying that seemed to irritate the vampire. 

Change never came easy to their kind.

Dwayne stepped aside as David turned to walk past him, away from the pier. "How so?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." David's words reached him while watching his oldest friend step into the throngs of bodies, vanishing among the moving tide.

..  
..  
..

"C'mon, Mike," Sam whined at his brother's side, not appearing to let the topic go. "It's just a comic book store. We'll go in and be out in no time."

Ha, hilarious. Michael knew better than that. He had been at the mercy of Sam's browsing addiction since he learned how to read. The kid could stay at a store until the owner physically booted him out.

"I'm not goin' in, Sammy. Enough with the pestering." Michael gave a guiding push toward the establishment. "Just meet me back at the bike in about an hour, alright?" He watched Sam glance back and forth as if actually considering wandering off on his own.

"Alright, but just don't leave without me." That made Michael roll his eyes. He swore Sam is always doubting his older brother duties.

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know, Mike. You might find a chick or somethin’ and wander off." That earned Sam a deadpanned expression. He was very close to getting his hair messed up if he kept that up. Michael could feel a noogie threatening to come on.

"You’re still blaming me about the mall incident aren't you?" Michael sighed when he didn't get a yes or no confirmation. He just knew it was about that. Couldn’t Sammy just let bygones be bygones? "It's not my fault you walked away from me."

"Hey!" Sam scowled a little, defending his pride. So what if he did roam away for just a little? It wasn't his fault that his brother was too caught up with some mall chicks to notice!

"Forget about it, Sammy." Again Michael gestured to the comic shop. "I won't leave this area and the bike's parked just over there." And if the crowd would thin out some, one could see the red Honda across the way. "So, go have your nerdy time."

It took a moment of stern examination from Sam before the young teen finally did as told, turning away to enter the shop. With him out of sight, Michael turned to the closest food stall. Considering that a good time as any when it comes to passing time, and that’s when he felt it. The sensation not unlike a prickling feeling on the back of his neck.

Turning around, he eyed the crowd yet nothing popped out to him. Still, Michael couldn’t push the sense someone had been staring. Another quick glance brought nothing, the feeling still present on his mind when Michael tried to shrug it off, turning back to the task at hand. That’s when he caught a pair of eyes on him.

Bright blue eyes and bleach-blond hair. A man dressed in all black just past the crowd with hands shoved in his jacket. Their gaze locked despite multiple people passing by temporarily breaking the connection. 

It felt odd.

Michael didn’t understand why, but the guy seemed familiar. He had never met him, he was sure of it. A tug from his gut told him to walk over there and possibly confront the guy, and he almost did if a voice calling his name didn’t stop him. Whatever spell Michael found himself under, if even considered that, snapping like thin rope as he turned away to face Sam. The younger boy rushing up to him with a comic in hand.

That had to be a new record.

“That was fast.”

“Oh, ha, ha.” Sam rolled his eyes before lifting the illustration up. “The store is run by some weird guys, Mike. I’m talking completely off their rocker—”

“—Wait, you didn’t buy that, did you?” Michael didn’t even think his brother had money. “And I thought you didn’t like horror stuff?” Trying to get Sam to watch a horror movie was like pulling teeth.

“What? No. They kind of… I don’t know, forced me to take it. Free of charge, I swear.”

Micheal swiped the comic from Sam and flipped through the pages, not really giving any a long look. “Vampires Everywhere, huh?”

“Hey!” Sam swiped it back. Not like Michael was holding it that tightly anyway. “May not be my taste but it was free.”

“Uh-huh,” Michael threw an arm over his brother’s shoulders, giving a playful shake. “Look at my little bro growing all up. I can see it now.” he gestured in a wide arch with his free hand while trying to hold back a shit-eating grin. “Slasher fic posters all along the wall.”

“Stop,” Sam nudged him away. No way would he be putting up horror icons among his collection of boy bands. “Don’t joke like that, Mike.” He could already imagine the nightmares. Maybe accepting this comic wasn’t a good idea after all?

“I’m just playing, Sammy.” Michael laughed lightly while elbowing his side. “C’mon, let’s head home.”

“Alright,” The younger muttered before giving his brother the stink eye. “But what were you looking at earlier?”

“Huh?” The question caught Michael off guard as they walked toward his bike.

“You were staring off at something like an idiot.” Sam smiled as if he knew something. “I bet it was a girl, wasn’t it? You can’t lie to me, Mike! I’m at the mercy of your sex glands, buddy.”

It definitely wasn’t a girl. Far from it.

Michael snatched the comic book away again, holding it by a precious corner and up far away from his younger brother. “That so? Well, I’m at the mercy of your sick vampire fantasies.”

“Ew! No way!” Sam instantly retaliated by trying to grab the book, glaring a heated threat. “Why would you even say that?” Who in their right mind would even think romantic things like that?

“I don’t know. Why even talk about my sex life?” Michael tossed back with ease, still grinning.

“Alright, alright. Truce! I won’t talk about it if you never mention me having some sick idea about horror stuff.” That was just gross. 

Micheal laughed again while handing the book over. “Deal.”

..  
..  
..

David watched the two boys silently, calculating. It was definitely him, had to be. The moment they locked eyes, David knew. At first, all he could do was stare and take in every defining feature. Those blue eyes and dark hair. The shape of that jawline and cheek structure. It threw him back into a different time, even if briefly. Back to when the sun felt warm upon his skin and the cold breeze affected him.

Then when the teen spoke it was identical, ringing that familiar tune as it has always been there—never absent. A timber but smooth vibration in his ears, especially that laugh. As if David’s mind was producing up lost recollections that have been buried for centuries. Reminding him of a mortal life and happiness, things that haven’t crossed his mind in ages and it was almost too much. Clenching his jaw, David felt the strain of leather against his palm as his fingers curled in. He didn’t like it, didn’t know how to handle these emotions surfacing — suffocating.

As the two boarded a bike, getting ready to leave, David became eager to turn away when that gaze sought him out again. They locked on him so quickly and bore straight through him as if he knew where he was. It made the anger drift away, little by little, when the other looked at him like that. A look of curiosity, uncertainty, familiarity.

Blood. Death. That horrid scene flashed behind David’s eyes and he had to turn around. To break the connection and will away the tormented images of his lover broken in his arms. The way his last breath had sounded before those perfect eyes clouded over, ragged and wet. It had happened so long ago and now this random guy was trudging up horrid, horrid memories.

It couldn’t be him. No, that was a futile lie and David knew it.

The sound of a motor kicking to life signaled their departure and David’s shoulders relaxed, his hands falling lose along his sides. The annoying pull in his gut temporarily subsiding as the distance grew between them. 

David never believed in reincarnation. In the many years that he walked this earth, he never came across it and now he was facing it. The pull in his gut forcing him to confront it. Tonight was different indeed. Unlike Dwayne, Marko, and Paul this pull was stronger. David knew that boy was meant to be apart of his pack, his family, but not like them. Something stronger than a brotherly bond.

Something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow burn, I know. I'm still getting used to writing their characters so I'm taking it a step at a time. It also didn't feel right to just post a short prologue without posting the 1st chapter as well. Leave a comment or kudos if you like it so far! Tell me what you think. I'm always down for constructive criticism.


	3. Without Reasoning

### Chapter Two: Without Reasoning

###### 

“ _Do you ever think about leaving?” The faceless voice asked him. “To just pack what we can carry and go.” The tone in those depths questioning, almost begging to hear the answer. The desperation papabile despite the calmness._

_“Where would we even go?” His own voice mingling into the air, curious, scared? The warmth of the sun washing over him, embracing him. He could smell pine trees and hear birds chirping in the distance._

_“Does it really matter the destination?” He guessed not. Why would it? The feeling of fingers combing through his hair drew his eyes shut, his head tilting back against the touch. “As long as it’s just us. I don’t care.”_

_Just us. That sounded nice. He couldn’t help the smile pulling at his lips as the uncertainty washed away. Then he felt something pulling at him. The heat around him growing stronger as a smell stifled his senses. No longer fresh and inviting._

_Opening his eyes brought him no answers, no comfort as he stared at a swirling pool of darkness. Where did the sun go? Instead of the warm glow was clouds of smoke dancing among a morphing ceiling of shadows. He felt light-headed. He felt confused. A hand on his cheek guided him to turn and all he could see was red. The color was everywhere. Painted upon skin, dripping from chin and lips, whirling within the depths staring down at him._

_The eyes of a monster._

_He should be scared but instead felt cold. So cold. Where did the warmth go? Despite a fire raging with crackling wood and fuming clouds choking him, he didn’t feel the fury lick against him. No pain, no discomfort. Everything just dull, dimming._

_Mutely he watched the lips move but heard nothing. He wished he could, but couldn’t. The devil before him looked so broken, scared. Wasn’t it meant to be him that ought to be scared?_

_He wanted to cup the demon’s face and soothe away the pain. He wanted to explain that everything would be okay, that he understands. The hurt in those animalistic eyes was enough to see that the beast didn’t mean to do what he did. He didn’t mean to do whatever he had done._

_If only he could tell him, to reach out to him, but he couldn’t. He felt weak. Too numb to move, too tired._

_He wanted to sleep, but the hand on his face jostled him as if begging him to keep his eyes open. The desperation papabile despite the chaos unfolding around them. So he stared till he couldn’t see anymore, until he couldn’t feel anything. No warmth, no coldness, not even the pressure that once shook him vigorously._

_Just nothing._

Michael sat up, panting. He could feel cold sweat rolling along his back, making his shirt and hair stick to him awkwardly. The images in his head already disappearing with every blink. What in the hell was that? Michael had never dreamed anything like it. Nightmares were not unusual. They come in go, but that didn’t feel like the regular dose of terror.

Monsters? Fire? Pine trees and birds? 

Groaning, he cupped his head into his hand, his heart still calming down. A headache right now was the last thing he wanted, and as his feet carried him to the joined bathroom Michael’s groggy mind pushed away from the dream. By the time he was splashing water onto his face, he had forgotten the disfigured visions altogether. 

As quick as it came it went.  
..  
..  
..  
Picking up trash had never been his dream job. How could it be anyone’s dream job? Yet here he was stabbing trash and grumbling about the weight on his back from the ever-growing bag. Did no one consider picking up after themselves? Not to mention the sand sticking to his skin with sweat rolling down his neckline. Michael felt grimy, sticky. 

A shower was in order. 

Splashing sounds drew his gaze over to the ocean. Over to Sam relaxing on a ring float with a comic book in hand. Sure, Michael wouldn’t call that his type of fun, but Sam looked to be having the time of his life. All while he shoveled cigarette buds and empty cans off the beach.

A buck was a buck though and Michael knew he needed the money. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Sam called out in a fit. A group of kids near him splashing too much for the young teens liking. What if it got his book wet? Or worse, he lost it in the sea! 

“Sammy,” Michael stopped where the water lapped at his shoes. “You almost done sunbathing?” His brother stopped staring daggers at the innocent kids using the water like it’s meant to be and looked over at him, huffing. 

“I don’t know, Mike. You done browsing through garbage?” 

Michael rolled his eyes at the jab while leaning on the poll. “C’mon, why even bring a book out there if your afraid it’ll get wet?” It made no lick of sense to him. 

Sam appeared stumped at the question or thought his older brother was stupid. Not like he had time to answer when the others started splashing water in his direction again. They were doing it on purpose, Sam just knew it. Stupid, dickwads. 

“Alright, stay if you want but I’m heading back.” Sam turned his attention to Michael, noticing the smirk. Fine, it wasn’t like he was able to read with idiots around, anyway. 

Michael watched Sam awkwardly paddle himself back to shore before turning away, catching sight of fabric barely sticking out of the sand. With a little digging, Michael noticed a loop in the fabric and hooked it with the poll, pulling out a… bra? Who leaves a bra laying around? You would think a girl would notice that going missing. 

“Gross.” He looked to Sam, noticing the crumpled face as the boy stopped at his side. A discarded bra meant skinny dipping, which meant nude bodies in the ocean. Double gross. 

The reaction made Michael chuckle. “You say that now but—”

“—No, I don’t wanna hear about the birds and the bees.” 

“You know, for a fifteen-year-old, you’re don’t have—”

“—Stop it, Mike. Stop being gross!” That only made Michael laugh more. Eventually, his younger brother would come around. That is if he ever pulled his nose out of superhero comics. Then again…

“You’re telling me you’ve never stared at Wonder Woman’s ti—” 

“—Mike!” Sam shoved him and Michael just laughed while stumbling to the side, offering enough space for his brother to stomp away. Sand kicking up and everything. 

It was fun toying with Sammy, but even Michael’s train of thought derailed as he got a whiff of himself.

Yeah, it was definitely time for a shower.  
..  
..  
..  
The blond duo jostled, shoving the other to only receive a push in return. The sound of laughter never limitless between the two, along with cussing. On any other night, David wouldn’t care. He would let them make fools of themselves, even getting a kick out of it, but tonight was a little different. His fuse a little short. 

“Cut it out.” 

“Yeah, cut it out, Paulie.” Marko chuckled, barely dodging a playful swing from the wild blond. 

“Fuck that! I think Davey is talking to you.” Paul emphasized by jumping on top of the shorter vampire, an arm looping around in a chokehold. If Marko wasn’t a vampire, with strengths beyond a human, he would have toppled over the moment Paul’s heavy ass jumped on his back.

“I’m talking to both of you.” David didn’t yell, didn’t have to. His voice holding an air of command, respect. 

Paul unceremoniously fell with a guiding elbow to the ribcage, a fake gasp of pain escaping as he crashed to the floor. All limbs and no balance. He looked like a starfish out of water. Even then, he laughed while sitting up. The rocker blond’s mind considering giving the imps ass a pinch since the vampire dared to stand so close to him. Plus, the view from below was not entirely bad.

“Don’t you two have something else to be doing?” Paul stopped with his hand still poised for action, taking in David’s words. “A blonde barbie to drain? Someone else to bother?”

Marko made a show of leaning down while cupping a side of his face. “I think David has blue balls.” The whisper clear to all vampires present and with the shit-eating grin Marko had on display when leaning up meant anything, it meant he knew just as much. 

David was fighting back a growl of frustration. He didn’t have blue balls. They didn’t know what they were talking about. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely. He’s got it fuckin’ hard for the new boy in town.” Paul agreed while standing up before throwing an arm over his shorter companion, a grin plastered on his face too. “When’s the prom date?” 

“If you two don’t shove your nose up someone else’s business,” David left the halfhearted threat open-ended, deadpanned stare and all. 

“—We’re just fucking with you, Davey.” Neither of them had even seen the new guy—yet. They just knew that David is acting jittery. Something that a stranger wouldn’t be able to see from an outside perspective, but they can. When you live practically hip to hip with someone you pick up the subtle things. 

Marko gave his head a little tilt in thought. “Do we get to meet him tonight?” Paul wanted to know that too. The lingering sensation in all their guts telling them to seek out the mysterious new guy. To scope him out and bring him into the fold. 

David sighed while pulling out a new cigarette, holding it in the corner of his mouth as he fished out his zippo. “Maybe,” The flame devoured the tip, turning it ablaze as he breathed in. “We’ll just have to see.” 

He’ll just have to see.

That was enough confirmation for the blond duo, the cheers filling the cave as they made their way to the exit. Dwayne not far behind them with David trailing on his heels, still in his thoughts. 

Exactly how was he going to address the teenager? David was not the most approachable looking guy. Most avoided him unless they had a deathwish, and he preferred that, to be honest. Fewer people bothering him, the less trouble. Now he had to figure out how to be sociable again as if he wasn’t an old ass vampire. All his skill prior tonight generally meaning death to those he talked to.

It’s not like David expected to be approached or was the pull strong enough even for the mortal boy? Dwayne had been that way after a few days. A hunter facing off with a hunter and not taking it kindly to being stalked. 

David threw his leg over his bike, settling in with a smirk. The roar of the motor being met with other rumbling motorcycles. The boy didn’t look exactly weak. Strong even. Broad shoulders, build muscles and didn’t look away when their eyes met. Almost as if challenging. 

And David liked a challenge.

“C’mon, boys!” Whoops and hollers mingled in with tires kicking up rocks and dirt, the wind whipping past as they flew into the treeline.  
..  
..  
..

Without Sam at his side, Michael wandered the boardwalk aimlessly. His eyes scanning over shops, rides, and food stands alike. They never lingered long on items and people, not really. They didn't seem to interest him despite the small wad of cash burning a hole in his pocket. Hell, Michael couldn't pinpoint it, but the feel to search for something was there. What he wanted in particular, Michael didn’t know, but he kept walking as if he did. Letting his feet guide him to a destination unknown. 

Although he may never admit it out loud, Michael felt like he was walking in circles like a damn idiot. Just pacing from one end to the other, the loud rumbling groans from the Big Dipper starting to grate on his nerves. Honestly, it would have made more sense to sit on the carousel for the hour he wasted. 

Michael was contemplating heading home until he caught the slightest glimpse of black and blond. That tingling feeling of familiarity brushing his senses again, but the motion was caught by the corner of his eye and vanished just as quickly. 

Why should he care anyway? It wasn’t like he was searching out some random guy or anything. Right? This wasn’t like Michael. He wasn’t some stalker. Oogle a girl from a distance, maybe, but not a straight-up stalker. 

Silently berating himself, Michael began to walk in the direction he thought the guy went, eyes still scanning. He didn’t know why. Hell, he hardly understood his reasoning, yet here he was shuffling through people as if he had to find the man. Not like Michael even knew what he would say once confronting him.

If he confronted him. 

Though, it didn’t look like Michael would need to because a different matter made itself known. A completely unwelcome matter that he felt he could have done without. 

Michael barely saw him coming. The man was like a newborn calf, stumbling right into him. 

“Watch it!” The surprised anger slipping out before Michael could even stop it. 

The guy turned around, still too close for comfort, and shoved— hard. 

“You fuckin’ watch it!” 

Michael stumbled back, not ready for the strike and off-balance from the distance. Nor was he prepared to see three other men emerge from behind the guys back. Four to one—shit. A hand grabbed a hold of Michael’s shirt and tugged him in. The punks face coming in close and instantly showing off their height difference. And it wasn’t like Michael's a short guy, either. 

“Punch him!” Egged on one of his buddies and Michael clenched his jaw in preparation. “C’mon, show him who’s boss of this bo— fuck!” Whatever cut him off also made the hand on Michael’s shirt loosen as both of them stumbled. The punks buddy basically falling into them. 

Laughter reached their ears as they straightened up, turning back around. “Shit, sorry, man. I must’ve slipped.” Then another chuckle mingled in.

“Fuckin’ klutz.”

“Hey!” The two new arrivals, both blond and appearing to be entirely unphased by the predicament unfolding, shouldered one another. 

“You guys!” It also looked like the four punks have a history with them. “You lookin’ for a fight or some shit?” 

Both blond’s stopped horsing around and looked the guy dead on. It didn’t seem to bother them at all that they were circled in. The short one even broke into a grin. “Why? You volunteering?” 

“Fuck yeah! I’m always down for some action.” The crazy blond tossed in and Michael didn’t doubt it either. They both looked excited about a possible fight—eager, even. 

With Michael no longer the main star attraction, the brunette stepped back. A random street brawl not on his to-do list. Lucy wouldn’t let Michael hear the last of it if he came home with a busted up face anyway. 

He watched while slowly gaining some distance. Watched as the two blond guys started talking to themselves again, going on about how the punks would lose and cry back home. An ego as tall as a skyscraper seeming to roll off them. It was no surprise that the punk from before felt challenged, felt like his crew relied on his bravado. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me faggots!” And that appeared to be the snapping point. The fight was on, fist flying and shouts galore. 

And Michael thought he was free as he turned around. Not surprisingly, Michael’s retreat didn’t go unnoticed. A yank on the back of his shirt forced him to stumble backward right into the fray. Now, Michael was no pussy. No, he would fight if need be and stand up for himself. A fist flying at his face damn well called for it. 

Michael had been in a couple of fights at school. He had stood up to bully’s for Sam and pulled a stunt or two in front of girls he liked. This wasn’t like those incidents. This felt like a mosh pit gone severe. Bodies bouncing, hands shoving, people yelling, and fists striking. It was a blur and the music coming from the boardwalk didn’t match the tempo. Not at all. 

In the midst of it, he didn’t even notice when two others joined. Too caught up being punched in the gut and retaliating to care. It wasn’t until a whole new kind of shouting broke the frenzy that everything seemed to fumble to a stop. Even if his heart was still racing with adrenaline rushing through him.

The hoard broke up and that’s when Michael saw him. The guy from before. Now being held back with a baton against his throat with a look that promised deadly intent. The stare directed to the same guy who started all this shit. While that guy is also being held back by arms hooking under his armpits. 

It was security. 

“What did I say about fighting on my boardwalk.” The one wielding the baton fumed. The officer finally stepped back, looking all the world pissed. “Get! All of you. Off the boardwalk, now!” 

That’s when Michael noticed where he was standing. He wasn’t in the middle, he wasn’t near the punks, he was near them. When the group dispersed, Michael had subconsciously stepped to their direction and now stood in close proximity to a long-haired brunette he had never seen before. And when the security guard made his rounds of eyeballing everyone, the same warning fell on Michael. 

Shit. 

Swiping at the blood trailing from his chin, Michael continued to silently curse. This was his second night in Santa Carla and he had already earned a ‘you’re on my shit list’ glare from authority. Just fucking great. 

An arm thrown over Michael’s shoulders made him tense, unprepared for it. “Fuck that was fun!” It was the wild blond again. “You even threw in a few good punches, huh, new guy?” Michael swayed a little as the same arm jostled him side to side before retreating to give him a slap on the back. It felt like the kind of slap a coach would praise his team with. 

Michael wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the approval kind of felt good. 

Instead, he scowled. “I didn’t want to fight.” In honesty, he didn’t. Michael had tried to walk away. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” 

The voice ahead drew Michael to look at him. At the bleach-blond still walking ahead by a few feet with his back turned. Michael could still visualize the heated threat in those blue eyes even without seeing them. Then he turned his head back at Michael with a smirk on those lips.

It was as if everyone else became a hazy image. Still walking around them but no longer important. It was just those piercing eyes. That voice. 

“What’s your name?”

There was no hesitation. “Michael.” 

A gloved hand reached out toward him and Michael took it, giving a shake. “David.”

They all stopped and Michael hardly noticed they were by a set of bikes. His included. The smaller red honda seemingly dwarfed by the bigger, stronger motorcycles. Michael disregarded how it must have looked, didn’t even question why it felt normal despite the oddity of it all. 

“Well, Michael. Since we are banned from the Boardwalk wanna go for a ride?” The way his name rolled from David's tongue made Micheal fall deeper into that haze, not questioning how this stranger even knew the honda belonged to him.

“I can’t keep up with your bikes.” The statement coming out with no shyness or uncertainty, not ashamed to admit the truth. 

“Don’t worry, Michael. We won’t lose you.” 

And for the second time tonight, Michael let his feet guide him. He threw his leg over his bike and followed in their steps, feeling the motor rumble beneath him as he kicked up the stand. Without really understanding why he did it, or even why he wanted to, Michael let himself be guided to a destination unknown. 

_Does it really matter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lolliipxps for giving this story a bookmark. And thank you again, Danielofmanycolors, for leaving a comment. I appreciate all the kudos too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I slowly give insight into this version of the movie. I'm hoping to keep it interesting.


	4. Fire and Beer

### Chapter 3: Fire and Beer

###### 

The sand shifted, spraying as tires spun the loose matter as if it was nothing, before gaining enough traction to push onward. The wind whipping hair into a frenzy as howls danced among the waves. It was contagious, the speed pumping through Michael drawing out his own laughter as he pursued them. Shadows dancing across features as he drove into the treeline, apprehension lingering but not enough the smother out the excitement—the adrenaline. Although it was dark with his sight obscured, the sensation brought Michael back to Arizona. Back in time when he would take his motorbike out on trails with friends, tearing new marks within the desert. Their howling and laughter soaring into the hot sky as they jumped mounts of dirt. 

Michael could feel the bumps vibrating up his arm as the wheels rolled over rocks and sticks, his eyes wider than necessary as he followed at their taillights. As if he forced himself enough he could cut through the darkness to see further than his headlight. He watched as one of them ahead raised the bike, his own breath hitching into his throat as he prepared himself, planning for the jump. The roaring of his engine striking through the otherwise silent terrain as Michael appeared to float for a second, avoiding a fallen log, before crashing back down with laughter. 

Leaning the bike into a certain turn, Michael rushed downward before pushing through some dense brush and right back onto sand. The moonlight washing out the ground to a pale color, showering its rays far and wide since the sky held no clouds. It brought a sense of composure with it now that Michael could see without straining himself. With that, he noticed the others slowing down and did the same just as they all lined up along a ridge. 

From this viewpoint, it was easy to see the ocean lapping at the beach. A few larger logs circled a used up fire pit dug into the ground, no longer lit but recently used falling into view. Michael figured it must be a spot to party, and as they dismounted and slid down closer, the teen could definitely see old beer bottles sticking out around the place. A part of him grateful that the cleaning crew didn’t go out this far because frankly, it was a mess. It didn’t seem to bother the others, though. A sense of them being here many times before crossing Michael’s mind as he watched David take a seat on a log across the dead firepit, already fishing out a cigarette. 

Michael cut his gaze back toward the motorcycles, realizing the blond duo had yet to make it down, just in time to see both of them carrying two packs each. The cans inside the boxes clinking as they trudged over with grins on their face. Did they plan to party tonight? Four large containers were definitely giving that impression to Michael. 

Wood clattering together drew Michael’s attention back to the pit as the long-haired brunette tossed in an arm full, the timber shifting among each other before falling silent. Without a word between either of them, part of a box was shredded, set aflame, then tossed into the pile. Just before a cold can was thrown over at him, almost catching Michael off guard, the beer fumbling in his hands for a second. 

The mood around felt comfortable as if they were all settling in for a chill time, some small talk and laughter blending into the mix of rolling waves. 

“You know, I didn’t catch everyone’s names,” Michael muttered out, maybe a little embarrassed that he was too caught up at the time even to realize this fact. He popped the tab open and lifted it to his lips, barely noticing his swollen lip as the cool texture pressed there.

He felt a slap on his back then, causing the liquid in his mouth to almost come out from his nose as he choked on the sudden action. This only pulled out a bark of laughter from the unruly blond settling down next to him, obviously the one to have slapped Michael. “The names Paul, my man, and that’s—” he gestured with a hand already holding a can. ”—Dwayne.” 

The long-haired brunette gave the slightest of nods from his crouched position next to the drinks, rummaging to grab a couple of beers. 

“And I’m Marko.” The curly blond announced while forgoing a log altogether to rest his back against the wood, cracking his beer open as boots dug into the sand. The fire in the center was slowly coming to life as smoke began to waft up into the starry sky.  
..  
..  
..  
Gloved fingers wrapped around the aluminum as Dwayne handed him a beer, his gaze silently analyzing the scene before him. It was almost humorous how the mortal became relaxed around them despite being alone with them on a deserted beach. 

David popped his own can open, twisting the tab off entirely to fiddle with it between his free hand. “So, you’re new in town, right?” 

Michael seemed to shrug at that. “Yeah, just moved in with my grandpa.” David watched how a fleeting emotion brushed through those eyes, the blue depths seeming to darken a little. “Mom went through a divorce and so we up and moved here.” 

“No father, huh?” he took a drink while still watching the teen, seeing how those lips drew into a small scowl. A sensitive topic, maybe?

A snort left Michael.” Best thing she did really. He was a deadbeat guy anyway. I’m surprised my mom stuck with him for long as she did.” It was clear to David that the boy held minimal regard for his so-called father figure. 

“Who needs a dad anyway,” Marko chipped in, relaxing against the log more. 

“Fuck, I say screw parents in general.” Paul nodded along with his own comment before shouldering Michael a little, trying to lighten the mood. “Live wild and free!”

“Cheers to that, brother.” Dwayne agreed, lifting his beer up which all followed in pursuit. Even Michael, although a little hesitant before they all threw back a good amount.

“So, how long you guys been here, anyway?” The question was open to all, even if Michael sought out David’s gaze. 

David leaned forward, elbows bracing on his knees. “Too long, really.” 

“You can say that again.” Paul agreed while digging inside his coat. “We definitely need some new scenery.” 

Michael arched his brow at that. “Why?”

“Don’t mind him, Mikey,” Marko squashed the can in his hand before tossing it into the fire and not caring if any remaining liquid would drench the flames. “He’s just butt hurt about the ladies. When you’ve fucked enough to know how the entire town functions, you get bored fast.” 

“Hey, I resent that.” Paul bit back though his voice held very little bitterness, too preoccupied with pulling out a blunt and lighting it. With a hit still held in his lungs, the blond held it out to Michael. “Here, man.” 

David watched him take it with slight hesitation before lifting it to his lips, pleased that the human isn’t afraid to live a little. The tab still rotating between David’s fingers like one would treat a quarter absentmindedly. As smoke wafted past those lips, Michael’s shoulders seemed to relax more. 

“Do you guys come here often, then?” The question lingering as he leaned over to offer Marko the joint, the curly blond meeting him halfway. 

“Could say that, yeah,” Marko answered before taking a hit, holding it in longer than the teen did before passing it to Dwayne. “Kinda’ surprised there was no party already goin’, though.” 

“Right? Usually the Surf-Nazi’s claim this spot.” Paul informed the teen before the brunette could ask, making Michael snort a laugh with a shake of his head.

“Surf-Nazi’s, really? That’s what they’re callin’ themselves?” 

“Hey, it works. They patrol the beaches and waves like they own that shit.” 

“Wait,” Michael seemed to have a dawning moment, lowering the beer back down instead of taking another swig. “Is that the same group from earlier?” 

Paul nodded as he waited for David to take a hit. “Yup! Same assholes.” Stretching around the fire pit, he took the offered blunt again. 

“Kind of sounds like you guys bump heads a lot.” 

Paul and Marko laughed like it was the funniest joke. “You can say that again!” 

“How’s that lip of yours, anyway?” Dwayne spoke up, drawing the other’s attention to him, appearing to be interested as the boy prodded his bottom lip. 

Michael dropped his hand. “It’s fine. Little swollen but doesn’t hurt.” 

It didn’t appear that painful, nor was it gaining any discoloration, yet. A minor cut from what David could tell before Michael lifted his beer to finish it, crumpling it like he saw Marko do. Although with a little more effort on his part to twist the aluminum into a smaller mass, the fire eating around the can as he tossed it in. 

“Here,” David tossed a new one at Michael who caught it without fumbling this time. 

Michael didn’t pause to crack it open, a smirk pulling on those lips. “One more couldn’t hurt.” He muttered mainly too himself though they all heard it. 

“Hell yeah, Mikey!” Paul cheered while throwing his arm over the teen’s shoulder after Michael took a big gulp. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about. Just let the good times roll!” Michael laughed a little as the blond swayed him side to side. 

“Keep this up and you’ll fit right in!” Marko tacked on while opening a new beer, joining Michael on the second round of drinks. 

David hummed in agreement, smirking as those eyes sought him out again as if questioning if it could be true — a spark of hope in those depths lingering. 

“Just need a leather jacket and a piercing.” David mused out loud, finding it funny how little Michael fought against the statement. 

“Jacket sounds cool, but a piercing…” The teenager shook his head a little. “I don’t know about that.” The way he glanced around at them was like Michael just realized they all had an earring. “Maybe.”

“I’m sure you’ll come around, Michael.” David leaned back, the tab in his hand now a rolled up piece of material as he tossed it into the fire. “It’s just a little pinch, barely any pain at all.”  
..  
..  
..  
The night carried on like the cool breeze from the ocean. Drinks, weed, laughter. It all mingled into one another as Michael lost track of time. Lost track of everything really. The fight from the Boardwalk long forgotten as his mind fell into a comfortable daze. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was enjoying himself among a biker gang of misfits. Paul’s jokes keeping the mood light as Marko played along with some antics. 

Yeah, it felt good just to sit back and crack open a few beers. Despite hardly knowing these guys, Michael felt things were going alright. 

Even if he was losing himself a little to the buzz and numbness growing throughout his body. 

Michael opened his eyes, noticing the sky above him without really understanding when he had laid down on the ground. He heard a few hushed voices and it drew him to look to his right, seeing David and Dwayne standing on the other side of the dying fire. His mind too foggy to comprehend the words reaching him. He slowly blinked as if he had no control over his body entirely, and when he opened them again Dwayne was gone. Instead, a pair of boots obscured Michael’s sight entirely now. 

“Hey,” It was David. “Time to get you home.” His voice sluggishly brushing throughout him, taking it's time to register. 

Michael looked skyward again as the man towered over him. “Home?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” A gloved hand reached down and Michael felt his noodle-like arm raise to meet him, the texture of the glove circling his forearm before giving a guiding tug upward. He fumbled to his feet, fighting for some balance, before giving in to the fact he needed some help. And David’s shoulder looked as good as anything to lean against. 

“My bike,” Michael mumbled into the cloth before angling his head to be heard better. “I can’t drive… not like this.” Even if drunk, Michael was responsible enough to know that at least. He could feel David rumble against him before hearing the quite chuckle near his ear.

“Don’t worry, Michael.” An arm braced around his back, keeping him closer, and though Michael felt this was oddly intimate, the thought was merely fleeting. “I’ve got you. Just let go.” 

So he did. Michael let go and allowed the foggy darkness to consume him. Unaware of those blue eyes looking down at him with curiosity and apprehension. Or the way a gloved finger ran along his neck before bracing his shoulders more firmly as if afraid to ever let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short. I had some writing blocks to fight against. I also wanted to give a chapter strictly to some bonding moments and I hope you guys enjoyed their chill-out time on the beach. Yup, no cave or blood for Mikey just yet! On another note, I'm kind of shell shocked by all the kudos and bookmarks this has received! Thank you, everyone, for showing this story some support. It definitely means a lot to me since I'm always second-guessing how I'm portraying the boys. Always feel free to leave a comment too if you like. You know I enjoy hearing feedback. Till next time.


End file.
